Technical Field
The present invention relates to an output control system, an output control method, and a recording medium storing output control program.
Description of the Related Art
In color management, color matching is performed among a plurality of image processing apparatuses via a device-independent color space, using an International Color Consortium (ICC) profile (e.g., input profile, output profile, etc.) indicating the correspondence between a device-dependent color space (e.g., RGB, CMYK, etc.) and a device-independent color space (e.g., CIELAB, etc.).
Representable color spaces are often different between an input apparatus (scanner, digital camera, etc.) and an output apparatus (printer, etc.). To print image data having a color that are not reproducible by the output apparatus, gamut mapping is performed in which the color in the image data is converted into a color reproducible by the output apparatus. For example, a virtual gamut is previously set based on profiles of a plurality of devices. The image processing apparatus converts profile connection space (PCS) values for input data, using a color reference profile defined on the virtual gamut. This suppresses the visual difference in output color between a plurality of output apparatuses.